The present invention relates to a footrest intended to be fitted between part of a front body panel and a floor of a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle, comprising an element acting as a support provided with a support surface adapted to receive the foot or feet of a motor vehicle passenger, facing at least part of which surface a sound insulation mat can be laid, mounted on the floor of the motor vehicle, said sound insulation mat comprising an insulating layer interposed between the floor and a covering layer mounted on said insulating layer having an outer face formed from a carpet-type textile, said element acting as a support, moreover comprising at least one storage compartment.
A footrest device already known to the person skilled in the art is illustrated in FIG. 1. For greater postural comfort, a footrest 10 is generally fitted between part of a front body panel 1 and a floor 2 of the vehicle within the vehicle interior and comprises a shim 11 in a thermoplastic material (PSE or PPE) created by molding, integrated level with an insulating layer 3 of acoustic foam intended to provide sound insulation, mounted on the floor 2 of the vehicle, the assembly being covered with a covering layer 4 allowing the aesthetic constraints imposed to be observed, having an outer face 41 formed by a carpet-type textile. The shim 11 thereby integrated in the insulating layer 3 comprises a rigid planar part 12 intended to receive the passenger's foot, this being disposed in an inclined fashion towards the front of the vehicle at a predetermined angle relative to the floor.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, it is moreover known for a footrest device of this kind to be modified to incorporate a storage compartment intended to store a tire repair kit for the motor vehicle. To achieve this, the shim 11 fitted between the part of the front body panel 1 and the floor 2 is provided with a cavity 13 made in the internal space of the shim, in the upper part thereof, forming a housing suitable for receiving a tire repair kit 14 typically made up of a compressor and a reservoir of sealing product. The shim 11 is covered with the covering layer 4 which may be acoustically treated by adding to it an insulating layer 3 of acoustic felt, for example, directly mounted on the lower face 42 of the covering layer 4.
Also, in order to access the internal storage space incorporated in the footrest device, it is necessary to remove the textile covering layer covering the assembly beforehand. This is an inconvenient, laborious operation to carry out. Moreover, the fitting of this device in the vehicle is relatively complex, to the extent that the shim acting as the footrest is intended to be fitted beneath the insulating layer. Moreover, since the volume of the PPE shim 11 is quite considerable, the manufacturing cost is increased.